Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a fictional character in the science fiction saga Star Wars. He is one of the main antagonists of The Phantom Menace. In the film, Maul serves as the apprentice of Darth Sidious, a mysterious Sith Lord who is manipulating galactic events from behind the scenes. Wielding a double-bladed lightsaber and trained as a master of lightsaber combat, Maul serves as a personal assassin for Darth Sidious, having been sent to eliminate Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, two of the film's protagonists. He succeeds in slaying Qui-Gon Jinn, but he is then sliced in half by Obi-Wan. While they presumed him dead, he was shown to have survived in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. After his legs got revived, he was reunited with his brother and he continued his goal to get revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Maul is extremely powerful and has an extremely strong connection to the Force. Although he is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Maul is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Maul utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Maul utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force choke:' Maul utilizes Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Force lightning:' Maul utilizes Force Lightning, to torture or kill his opponents. **'Battlemind:' Maul utilizes to Battlemind boost his morale and fighting spirit through sheer focus, giving him the drive to fight through even the hardest of conflicts. **'Force Jump:' Maul utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Maul utilizes Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force sense:' Maul utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. **'Force sight:' Maul utilizes Force sight to see through walls or see an individual's alignment. **'Force scream:' Maul utilizes Force scream to smashing through mental or physical defenses. **'Heart stun:' Maul utilizes Heart stun to slowly kill his opponents. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Maul is extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duelist. Although he is not quite as skilled as Anakin Skywalker, Maul is still one of the greatest lightsaber duelists alive. **'Form IV:' Maul is extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form VI:' Maul is extremely skilled in Niman. **'Form VII:' Maul is extremely skilled in Juyo/Vaapad. **'Jar'Kai:' Maul is highly skilled in Jar'Kai. **'Dun Möch:' Maul is extremely skilled in Dun Möch. **'Mounted lightsaber combat:' Maul is highly skilled in using his lightsaber even while riding a speeder. *'Expert Engineer:' Maul is highly skilled in engineering. *'Skilled Pilot:' Maul is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High Tolerance For Pain:' Maul has a high tolerance for pain. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Maul's valued weapon and possession is his red lightsaber. *'First Double-bladed lightsaber:' Maul had a double bladed red lightsaber which he used for his early years as a Sith. It was sliced in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi and fell along with Maul down the pit on Naboo. During the Clone Wars, Maul used the still functional half of the lightsaber to fight Obi-Wan, Pre Vizla and Palpatine, respectively. He lost it in his duel with Palpatine. *'Second Lightsaber:' During the Clone Wars, Maul took Pre-Vizla's black-bladed lightsaber as his own after slaying him in a duel. He fought Palpatine and later Grievous with it. *'Second Double-bladed lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Maul had built a new red double-bladed lightsaber. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Maul was an apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and was sent to kill Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine, intending to finish him and then kill Obi-Wan. However, Qui-Gon fought back and escaped with his allies aboard his fighter, foiling Maul's attempts. Soon after, Sidious sent him to Naboo, where he awaited the Jedi, instructed to let the Naboo make the first move. After they entered the room he was in, the three Force-users began to duel. The ferocious clash led them into the Theed Generator Complex, where Maul separated Obi-Wan and eventually Maul stabbed Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan pounced on the Sith Lord furiously, eventually destroying one side of Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. However, this left him vulnerable to a sudden counterattack that ended with Darth Maul Force-pushing him into a long hole. However, Obi-Wan grabbed on to a power nozzle and calmed himself. As Maul began to taunt him, Obi-Wan used the Force to grab Qui-Gon's lightsaber and jumped up behind him, slicing him in half and sending him down the hole. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars After years of thinking Maul was dead, the Jedi, as well as viewers, were surprised to see him alive. He was found by his brother Savage Oppress, who saved him from his fate and helped him get cybernetic legs. Together, they sought revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul began his revenge by revealing to Kenobi he was alive. An alliance he tried to make with pirates went wrong resulting in Savage being wounded. The final part of his revenge was killing the only woman Obi-Wan ever loved, Duchess Satine, while he watched in horror. After killing Pre Visla and taking control of Mandalore, Maul's old master, Darth Sidious, arrived and fought both of them, seeing Maul as a rival despite the Zabrak's protests. He was able to kill Savage, and then engaged Maul briefly before disarming and electrocuting him. He stated he wouldn't kill him as he had another use for him. Star Wars Rebels In "Twilight of the Apprentice", it is revealed that Maul later escaped from Sidious and fled to Malacor to get the Sith Holocron from the Sith Temple there. It's also revealed that sometime after Vader created the Imperial Inquisition the Emperor had Vader dispatch the Eighth Brother to hunt him and the Holocron down. Maul first appeared when Ezra landed near him. He helped Ezra get into the Sith Temple by teaching him to act upon his passionate and aggressive tendencies. After they retrieved the Holocron, Maul helped the Jedi fight off the the Eighth Brother, Fifth Brother, and Seventh Sister. After telling Ezra how to activate the Temple, Maul helps Kanan and Ahsoka kill the three Inquisitors. He then turns on and blinds Kanan with the intention of making Ezra his apprentice. Kanan recovers and drives Maul off, though Maul is able to escape the planet in one of the Inquisitor's TIE Fighters. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Darth Maul appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment both as a playable character and as a boss in the "Twilight of the Republic" playset. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends He appears as a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery External links *Darth Maul on Wookieepedia * Category:Villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Magic Users Category:Those brought back to life Category:Servants Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Sith Category:Siblings Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Star Wars Rebels characters